


Roman's New Toy

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Drugs, Oral Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Roman and Neo decide to get back at Cinder for all the shit she's put the two of them through. However, while their plan doesn't fully work how they like, they accomplish their goal of making the woman Roman's cocksleeve.





	Roman's New Toy

Roman sighed with a smile as he looked towards his mute, multi-colored companion, seeing the devious smile on her face. “What?” Keeping his smile, the criminal pulled his cigar from his mouth and held it in her direction, jokingly flipping her off in the process. “You want some too? I’ve told you, not until you get taller.~”  That’s when he saw the girl pull up her scroll and start typing, possibly wanting to say something to retort to his asshole comment. The ginger male rolled his eyes and put the cigar back in his mouth, taking a quick puff as he waiting on his friend to say what she needed. As he blew smoke into the air and turned to look at her, he saw a certain message on her screen that brought a devious smile to his lips as well.

 

[What do you say we pay Cinder back for all the shit she’s tried putting us through?]

 

“Now that’s a thought I can get behind, Neo!” Of course, being an overzealous as he was ninety percent of the time, Roman didn’t bother thinking anything through before he grabbed his cane and started strolling towards the door, only to hear glass shatter behind him and turn to see that Neo standing just a few steps from him with a new message on her device and an angry look on her face.. “What? We’re going to go make that bitch pay. Even if she can be a good source of profit. It was your idea, so I don’t see why you’re giving me that look.”

 

[Dumbass. I mean we should fuck her until she wants nothing more than to keep getting fucked by us. It’s been too long for both of us and I think you know that. ;)]

 

“Winky face? Really? Why the winky face?” Tapping his cane on the ground as he thought for a moment, the male simply shrugged and looked into those multi-colored eyes that he’s seen so many times now in his life. “Alright. You have a fair point. It’s been too long and we should be able to have some fun with it, right? I was thinking torture, but that’s one of the many reasons I keep you around. You have great ideas.” Giving off a soft chuckle, Roman bent down just enough to place a kiss on Neo’s cheek and feel another one quickly placed on his own. “So, how do we wanna do this? Just tie her up and take turns or just go for broke and restrain her, refusing to stop until she breaks?” He watched the smaller criminal’s facial expression change into one of thought, curiosity even. However, a moment later, she was right back to typing on her scroll.

 

[I say we invite her over to discuss possible actions against the local Hunters over some dinner. Cause it’s getting late. Once she’s here, we drug her food and drink with an aphrodisiac and start having our fun. First…. Maybe a bit with each other… And then with her to break her. That way we aren’t simply waiting for the aphrodisiac to kick in before we have our fun.]

 

Neo watched Roman’s eyes go wide at the message, whether from fear or surprise, she didn’t know. But she was more than happy as she saw a smile start to form on his lips again. Watching the one man she actually adored clap for her idea made her happy, even if it was a simple one that could be found all over the place on the internet. Either way, when she felt his arms wrap around her and pick her up off the ground, she didn’t hesitate to cup her hands onto his cheeks and steal a kiss from his lips, surprised when she felt him return the affection. The multi-colored woman quietly gasped as she pulled away, making sure to show her surprise while still showing that she was happy about it.  
  
“You said you wanted us to fool around while we wait on her. I figured I could just show you that I was up for it.” Once again, the man chuckled and set the woman down to the floor before pulling his scroll from his jacket pocket and calling their target victim. Rolling his eyes as he listened to it ring, he smiled as he heard Cinder pick up from her end of the call.

 

“Roman, what is it? I’m fairly busy at the moment. Unless it’s something important, I’m going to have to call you back.” Cinder’s voice seemed strained, contorted a bit in pleasure as she spoke to the man. “If you’re just wanting another booty call, it’s gonna have to be someone else. I told you last time that we were done.”  
  
“No no. Nothing of the sort. I’ve got Neo for that.” He laughed as he watched his smaller companion start to pout. “We wanted to invite you for dinner. At our place. Or, the hideout, at least. Neo had the idea of discussing another mission or something after her fight with the blonde. So, what do you say? Not important, per say, but reason enough to stop by if you ask me.”

 

“Well, I didn’t ask you, but you’re right. I’ll stop by in a bi- ah!-” For a moment, the call fell silent, Cinder from being embarrassed about the moan that just left her and Roman because he was surprised to hear the aggressive woman moan like that when he wasn’t doing anything to her. “I’ll stop by in a bit… Maybe an hour or so…”  
  
“Found yourself a new lover, Cinder? That’s cold. I’m hurt!~” Of course, it was clear to tell by the tone of his voice and the way he was never actually hurt when Cinder or Neo did something that would bother him, that he was joking as he talking to her. “Tell your lover that I said hi and-”  
  
“Fuck off, Roman.”

 

Before he could get another word out, the call dropped and left the two in the hideout quiet and staring at each other with a curious look. “I wonder if she actually did find someone or if she just had the gall to answer a call while masturbating…” Roman simply shrugged the thought out of his head and headed towards the kitchen. “Alright, Neo. We’ve got an hour before she gets here, so we might as well get started preparing. You get the food ready and drugged and I’ll get something that we can use to restrain her. She’s always liked that stuff, after all. Might as well go all out from minute one.”

 

He watched the small woman nod and rush off towards the kitchen, prompting him to head into the hallway and a few rooms down to Neo’s personal storage room. Everything the multi-colored girl found kinky, exciting, fun, or even just cute was in the room in one spot or another. After turning the light on, Roman noticed the dust and the sheer amount of boxes that filled the room, almost leaving no walking space for him to make his way around. “Dammit, Neo… Why can’t you be a normal criminal and focus on the job more often? There’s so much shit in here….” After a moment, the ginger mane felt his scroll buzz in his pocket and sighed. “I swear, if you fucking heard me say that…” Another moment, and another buzz. “Okay, fine you cute little bitch. Where’s the shit we’re gonna need.” He pulled out his phone to find three messages waiting for him, all of them from Neo.

 

[I like cute things. Fuck off.]

 

[I did hear that. The second box on the right from the door should have rope, gags, cuffs, and a blindfold.]

 

[Thanks for calling me cute. But call me a bitch again and I’ll use one of the strap ons I have in there to fuck you in front of Cinder.]

 

“One of them? My lord, Neo…. Just how kinky are you?” Of course, as he started digging through the specified box for the needed materials, he felt his scroll vibrate again. “... I’m not reading that one. I’m gonna find the gear and set up your room to make it a quick tie down.” Fortunately, no response from the girl as he found some thick rope that was definitely long and thick enough to tie the partial maiden down without burning away quickly, a ring gag so he could force a blowjob without worry of being bitten, and  one of the strapons Neo had referred to. “Might as well gets this so she can do more than sit on that bitch’s face.” Roman smiled as he took his bowler’s hat off and let it and his can at the entrance to his multi-colored companion’s room.

 

Of course, the next hour was spent putting the rope under the bed so Cinder would be forced to be spread out for the two and unable to fight back, but still loose enough where they could move and adjust her body as they saw fit. Unfortunately, just as he was about to finish putting everything in place there was a knock on the door, meaning that Cinder had arrived. “Oh fuck. She’s here. Neo, just knock her out. Forget the food, we can eat when we’re done with her for all I care. Make it quick before she walks in and tries something.” As he spoke to his mute companion, the man quickly grabbed one of the pills he saw labeled ‘E’ on the counter.

 

Silently rolling her eyes and shaking her head, the smaller woman rushed to the doorway and opened it to see the amber-eyed woman standing there alone. She wasn’t dressed in anything fancy, but there was a clear look in her eyes of dominance that simply bothered Neo. So, whether it was for their plan to succeed or for Neo to just make that look go away, the mute criminal clenched her fist and clocked the woman in the jaw, sending her tumbling to the ground. With a satisfied smirk, the ice cream themed girl dragged the woman to her room, slamming the door shut with her foot in the process, before letting out a heavy and quiet breath and typing on her scroll.

 

[She’s heavier than she looks.]

 

“Yeah, I know. I’ve had to pick her up before.” With a soft smile, Roman chuckled and picked the woman up over his shoulder before gently tossing her on the bed. “Oh. She’s in her casual outfit. Bandaged tits, a jacket, and jeans.” After a short pause, a thought came to the criminal’s mind. “Tie her wrists. She won’t be going home anymore, so we might as well rip her clothes off her body before we fuck her.~” As he laughed, the ginger made sure to firmly tie her ankles to the foot of the bed and close to the floor so her hips were almost at the edge of the bed. “There we go.” Keeping his smile, the criminal slipped the aphrodisiac into Cinder’s mouth, letting it rest and dissolve on her tongue. “Wonder if this’ll hit right away or after a bit since she’s asleep…”

 

[What did you just put in her mouth?]

 

“I don’t know. It was labeled ‘E’ on your counter.” The man sighed as he looked towards his smaller companion. “Bad choice?”

 

[No. That’s what I was going to put in her dinner. So…. lucky bet…]

 

Next step, was ripping her clothes off, but as he watched Neo out the ring gag in Cinder’s mouth, he knew he made the right choice in partners, knowing that if the amber-eyed woman woke up, she wouldn’t be able to scream that way. However, once he made the first rip in her clothing, Roman could’ve sworn her head a muffled moan leave her sleeping form. “Did you hear that?” He turned towards Neo, who ripped the woman’s jacket off of her in one swift motion, and just like a moment ago, another moan left Cinder as she slept. “Keep tearing. I’m gonna laugh if it turns out this bitch loves being used in her sleep.” Though, honestly, it was most likely the drug he forced into her system.

 

However, before the two are able to pull more clothes off of her, Cinder wakes up, eying them immediately and starting to struggle to break through the rope. Of course, as she watched Roman and Neo continued to tear her clothing off, the partial-maiden couldn’t help but let a moan or two slip out from her constant screaming through the gag in her mouth. Unfortunately for her, all she could do was watch as the multi-colored girl undressed and promptly sat herself on Cinder’s face, causing the amber-eyed woman to scream at the top of her lungs and try to struggle even more.

 

“Hey, Neo. Get her to calm down, alright?” Roman sighed as he fished out his cock, tearing his target’s clothing to expose her cunt to the room, which of course caused Cinder to yell and scream against the mute girl who simply started rolling her hips against the woman’s face. “.... I guess that’s as close as we’re gonna get, isn’t it? Fine.” With a smile on his face, the ginger man took hold on one of the maiden’s hips and slowly guided his cock inside of her, relishing in the way her body tried to resist him but only ended up making things better. Inch by inch, Roman started breaking down her resistance and filling her up at the same time until he had reached his base and bottomed out inside of her. “Damn, it’s been too long since I’ve fucked this pussy.~”

 

Neo, on the other hand, simply watched her partner have his fun, not particularly enjoying the way Cinder continued to scream into her pussy. But, at least it was a good way to keep the woman quiet for now. However, as soon as the small criminal felt the screaming slow down and even stop altogether, she had the urge to start rolling her hips against the woman’s face again. After a moment or two, she could feel her target’s tongue against her folds, slowly and methodically lapping up every inch and every drop of arousal that was there. Unfortunately, this wasn’t enough for Neo, who quickly grabbed hold of the bound woman’s other breast and started kneading it in her hands, hoping that any pleasure given to Cinder would be pleasure returned to her.

 

As Cinder started moving her tongue faster and even prodding against the smaller woman’s entrance, she had proven Neo right in her assumption. However, in her mind, things would end once Roman got his rocks off and she’d be able to kill the two then and there without hesitation. Feeling like if she complied, this would end sooner, the partial maiden did her best as she pushed her tongue into the smaller criminal’s pussy, making sure to hit all the sensitive spots she could find in the short amount of time she had. Even if she was only complying to make this torture end faster, there was no way the woman could deny the pleasure that coursed through her as that familiar cock stuffed her full and even started to stretch her as he took his time moving his hips. For once, she couldn’t cream for him to go faster, or fuck her harder or deeper, only make the best of the cock was moved inside of her without concern for her own body.

 

However, as she felt Roman start moving his hips faster and faster by the moment, she could feel herself starting to slip into the mindset she had every time the two would have sex before their arrangement stopped. Even if he was a criminal she didn’t exactly always enjoy being around, at least he knew her body well enough to always manage to spark something inside of her that seemed to make her want more, and as she felt him squeeze her hip and drag his nails to her thigh, she remembered just how talented the man was when it came to playing with her. As she kept her eyes closed, she wanted to scream, wanted to lash out, or even just move Neo off of her face so she could scream at Roman, but as she felt his thumb on her clit as his cock continued to fill her with every thrust, she wasn’t sure what she’d want to scream. Whether it’d be to tell him to fuck off and untie her or to keep going and make her want more, she didn’t know.

 

However, as she felt his tongue drag under her breast before spiraling its way around the soft mound to her nipple, the maiden realized she had missed this more than she wanted to admit. Cinder groaned against Neo’s lower lips, smiling as she felt her mind start to slip and remember the love she felt for their moments when he started getting rough with her cunt while somehow managing to be gentle with her breasts. It was a magic that was only amplified by the fact that there was no a second person to add to her pleasure. Even as the multi-colored criminal got off of the amber-eyed woman’s face and got herself into a position where she could toy with Cinder’s clit while Roman continued to fuck her, ass the bound woman could really do was sit back and hope this would end sooner than her body wanted.

 

Fortunately, Roman knew exactly how to make the woman beg and want far more than her body was capable of handling. A smile came to the man’s face as he wrapped one of his hands around her neck, groaning as his hips continued to move at a pace that would possibly put Neo in danger if she wasn’t lying in the perfect spot with her breasts against Cinder’s stomach. But he knew they both liked that danger, loving how they could take the chance at being damaged just to get off, and that was exactly what he was going to do to pull the partial maiden exactly where he wanted her. Taking a firm grip on her neck and even placing a hand on the back of his partner’s head to hold her in place, forcing her tongue to drag against his cock as he continued his thrusting, the ginger couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight before him. The way his target’s face was contorted in a sense of confusing pleasure while her body was simply stuck in place and she was forced to take everything that was going on. All while he was thrusting into her fast and hard enough to more than easily bruise her if it wasn’t for her aura. “Look at you, Cinder.~ The once proud criminal of the underworld, being reduced to someone’s cocksleeve on a whim just because it’s what they want! This is too perfect! Maybe I’ll just keep you tied to the bed after I’m done with you anyway.~”

 

Neo silently rolled her eyes as she listened to Roman, knowing he was the type to get into the mood and play a bit too far into character sometimes, but she was here to support him and get off as well. If Roman got someone who could worship his cock, why couldn’t she play along and convince the black-haired woman to worship her cunt as well? Not like she could actually say anything to argue the point, though. As she continued eating the woman out and making sure to lap up anything she could of her partner’s cock in the process, all she could hear from Cinder were garbled moans that seemed to fill the room with how loud they were. However, just as she felt the grip on the back of her head getting even tighter, meaning that her partner was likely to cum soon, a thought came to her mind. There was nothing stopping her from fucking Cinder with a strap on once the ginger was done with her. Though, as she felt the black-haired woman’s body start to quiver and shake as much as it could manage under their bindings, something told her it’d have to wait for another time.

 

Cinder was getting to her wit’s end as her oxygen was running out from the choking. Unable to slap him, unable to grab him and attempt to pull away, all the woman was capable of doing was feeling the cock that was inside of her pounding away. Even as everything started to go black and that was the only thing that registered in her senses, the woman wouldn’t be able to fight back against him. Slowly, her eyes started to close as she felt her mind slipping yet again, but this time in a far worse manner than just wanting a man’s cock. Luckily, just as she was starting to not even be able to feel or focus on the cock plunging into her, everything rushed back to her mind. Her senses, her breathing, what she could see in front of her, and especially that she could feel a torrent of hot cum flooding her womb. With the sensory overload, it was more than enough to drive her over the edge of her own orgasm, screaming out into the gag as her hips shook just a bit longer as she coated Roman’s cock in her juices.

 

However, as she found out in the next few seconds, the experience wasn’t over. Her eyes darted around as she felt herself be let loose from her rope bindings and a pair of small hands pull her wrists behind her back and just above her ass before a larger hand grabbed hold of them and held her still. It took a moment for her still dazed mind to process that she had just been lifted off the bed and in the air by the man that was raping her, and that the much smaller criminal had left her spacial awareness. After a moment, she could hear the silent woman’s footsteps come back into the room before something cold and rigid press against her ass. She knew Neo didn’t have a cock, so, once again, it took her a moment to realize that it was a lubed strap on that was slowly pushing into her ass.

 

Something felt off with the woman’s body as she was penetrated from both ends, having two equally endowed shafts inside her holes at once. Something explosive, triggering a newfound lust inside of her from the aphrodisiac taking full effect the moment both Neo and Roman bottomed out inside of her. The extra feeling pushed the woman so close to the edge of an orgasm that was already making her legs quiver slightly, that as she felt the two of them pull out and thrust back in in perfect unison, the amber-eyed woman could feel the rush and need for more as she sat at the edge. There was an overly pleasured look on her face as she lazily gazed into her ex-partner’s eyes. So badly did she want to be mad at him, to hit him, to light him on fire, and to even kill him… but as she felt his cock pistoning in and out of her at a rapid but steady pace, and Neo doing the same, Cinder couldn’t help but love what was happening to her as she started letting moan after moan spill from her gagged mouth.

 

Which was perfect for Neo and Roman, who wanted this to go in the right direction for them since they had to improvise as Cinder showed up earlier than expected. As the man took a sharp bite into their target’s neck and noticed his multi-colored companion do the same, he could hear the black-haired woman’s moans turn into screams of pleasure as her orgasm erupted through her. It was clear to the ginger how strong the orgasm was as he felt her inner walls clench around his cock like a vice, hardly letting him continue his assault on her cunt. Which, unfortunately, meant the smaller criminal had to do all the work for a moment.

 

Not that Neo was going to complain, reaching her hands up to Cinder’s breasts before groping and kneading the large mounds as she continued her rapid movement. However, it only prolonged the woman’s orgasm as she the pleasure coming from her back door just added to what she was already feeling, causing her barely used ass to clench down around the smaller woman’s toy, effectively halting both of her rapists until her orgasm concluded.

 

As all three of them stood still for a moment, other than the occasional attempt to fuck her holes and grope her body, Roman was the first to grow a bit irritated at how well and how tight Cinder had become. “Neo, assuming you’ve used this drug before, how long until she relaxes since it’s her first time?” He was hoping for the girl to count down on her fingers, but as he watched her raise one hand and show all five fingers, he couldn’t help but sigh. “Five minutes? Damn, that's one powerful drug.” Roman shook his head as he pulled his cock from the black-haired woman’s tight hole, still holding her off the ground. “Pull out. I’m gonna use her mouth to finish and we’ll leave her here so we can eat. She’ll most likely be wanting more then we’re done.~”

 

Neo nodded and did as told, helping her companion lay Cinder on her stomach. She couldn’t help but smirk as she watched Roman slide his cock into the woman’s mouth and start fucking her throat without hesitation. The sight was only made hotter for her as she watched the taller woman happily slurp down what she could of his cock while still bound and gagged, knowing that as Roman put his hand into those dark locks of hair, he was already close to her orgasm and getting closer by the moment. A thought came to her mind, causing the multi-colored woman to stand behind the man and wrap her arms around his stomach, reaching down and fondling his balls in one hand as her other stayed on his torso, drawing more and more moans from him.

 

“That’s it.~ I hope you’re happy with the load I’m about to blow on your face, Cinder.~” With a loud and heated grunt, the man pulled his cock out of the woman’s mouth and happily let Neo stroke him to completion, blowing his load all over Cinder’s face and painting it white with his seed. A loud groan of pleasure left him as he watched thick ropes of cum land on Cinder’s cheeks and covering her eye, a single rope landing in her mouth as if permitting her to taste it. Roman easily chuckled as he listened to the moan of pleasure that left the woman as she tried to swallow down and savor the taste of his cum. “I guess… I guess we won her over with the help of that drug of yours.~” Turning around, he didn’t care that he could feel a strap on against his thighs as his cock rested against Neo’s body while he pulled her into an uncharacteristic hug. “Please tell me you didn’t drug the food yet. I’m hungry and don’t want good food to go to waste.” Feeling her shake her head against his torso, a smile came to his lips. “Good. Go get us a plate ready. I’ll make sure Cinder stays just where she is until we’re done.~”  
  
Neo nodded against her partner's chest and stood on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips. She didn’t bother taking the strap on off as she headed towards the kitchen, getting their dinner ready. However, as she got their dinner set and prepared, she was able to her Roman grunting in the other room as he moved Cinder’s body along the bed, causing it to creak ever so slightly, and knew that he’d be wanting to good portion of food to work up the energy for round two. Though, she’d definitely have to get in on the action next time and pay him more attention.


End file.
